Will You Marry Me?
by aikocchan
Summary: Sanada meminta Yukimura untuk menemaninya seumur hidup, disaat penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Inilah scene pernikahan SanaYuki yang belum pernah terwujud. Warning: Yaoi, Smut, dll.
1. Application

**~Will You Marry Me??~**

**Title**: Will You Marry Me??

**Author**: Aiko desu!!

**Disclaimer**: Konomi Oji-chan... *make panci bair gak digatak sodet* Makasii Opah, sudah membuat karakter **Sanada Genichirou **dan **Yukimura Seiichi** yang begitu saya cintai... *kaburr!!*

**Genre**: Yaoi, Smut, apalah yang gitu-gituan... rated 'M' aja pokoknya...

**Timeline**: 8 Tahun setelah Final Nasional melawan Seigaku

**Song**: David Cook -- Permanent (gara-gara nonton MV di **u-tub** yang cerita SanaYuki pake lagu ini. Jadi terinspirasi untuk hal kotor ini *waratte*)

**Warning**: Yang disebutin genre diatas. Oia, lupa... ini fanfic 'M' pertama saya (boku no hajimete) jaa... kalau hancur, tolong jangan laporkan sayah ke **pak'de Konomi**... ampuunn pak'dee... sama beberapa IKLAN NUMPANG LEWAT. Maaf atas adanya iklan tersebut, namun yaahh... tanpa iklan tersebut, sayah mau dapet royalti darimana?? *ditendangin pembaca*

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun Sanada menghabiskan hidupnya bersama Yukimura. Dimulai dari awal pertemuan mereka ditahun pertama memasuki RikkaiDai, hingga kelulusan mereka di sebuah universitas terkemuka di Kanagawa.

Tahun-tahun itu, mereka lewatin bersama. Tak pernah sedikit pun terbesit rasa untuk meninggalkan satu sama lain.

"Genichirou…" panggil Yukimura saat mereka berdua duduk dibawah sebuah pohon – hanami.

"Ya??" Sanada menoleh pada orang yang dulu dipanggilnya _buchou_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus kuliah??"

Sanada berdeham sejenak – memikirkan masa depannya.

"Aku pasti akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku," ujarnya, "dan aku… akan menikah," senyumnya sambil melihat guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang menghujani mereka berdua.

"Menikah ya?? Sepertinya menyenangkan…" gumam Yukimura tertunduk.

"Begitu kah??" Sanada meminta persetujuan dari sang _Buchou_.

Yukimura mengangguk sambil mengatupkan matanya sekali, "iya…"

Sanada mengulas senyum sedikit, "kalau begitu… Seiichi, maukah kau menikah denganku??"

"He??" Itulah reaksi Yukimura saat Sanada melamarnya.

"Iya, menikah dan hiduplah bersamaku…"

Yukimura langsung terdiam. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Namun, disaat bersamaan Ia merasa bimbang, apakah Ia harus menerima atau menolaknya. Andai saja penyakit itu tidak kambuh lagi, Yukimura pasti sudah mengatakan ya, dan mereka akan saling berpeluk cium saat ini.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yukimura mendapati dirinya terjatuh seperti kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

"_Guillain Barre_, menyerang anda lagi," jelas dokter saat ia memeriksakan dirinya beberapa hari lalu, "mungkin ini lebih parah dari yang kau alami beberapa tahun lalu,"

_Apa aku masih pantas untuk Sanada??_

Tawa Sanada membuyarkan lamunannya, "kalau kau bingung, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dijawab sekarang," rangkulnya.

Yukimura membalas rangkulan itu dengan genggaman hangat dari kedua tangannya, "maafkan aku, jawabnya… lain kali saja ya??"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika sementara waktu ini, kita tinggal bersama??"

"Eh??"

* * *

Jadilah mereka tinggal di rumah Sanada yang terbilang tidak terlalu besar – sederhana.

"Akhirnya, akan ada juga orang yang membalas salamku saat aku pulang nanti…" gumam Sanada sambil membantu Yukimura membereskan segunung kardus bekas pindahan Yukimura.

"Maksud mu??" Yukimura memiringkan alisnya sedikit.

"Coba kau rasakan, betapa bahagianya kita kalau ada yang membalas salam saat kita melewati pintu itu??" Sanada menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya.

"Contohnya??" Yukimura tersenyum sambil memberesi barang-barangnya.

"_Tadaima_…" senyum Sanada sambil melirik Yukimura.

"_Okaeri…_" tanpa sadar Yukimura menjawab. Wajahnya tersipu merah. Matanya membulat menatap Sanada yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kau akan terbiasa dengan hal sepele ini…"

_Ini bukan hal sepele, Genichirou… Aku merasa sangat bahagia…_

---Pluk!

Jatuh sebuah benda kecil dari kardus yang diangkut oleh Yukimura menuju gudang.

"Apa ini??" Sanada ngesot - mengambil benda serupa buku tersebut.

"Sanada, itu apa??" Tanya Yukimura yang sejenak meletakkan kardus yang sedang dibawanya.

"Ah, ini album foto ya??" Sanada membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran.

Yukimura mengambil posisi duduk di samping laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah, ini kan…"

"…waktu kita masih SMP. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku pernah menyimpannya,"

Tampaklah potret-potret mereka yang sedang mengenakan seragam tenis _Rikkai_. Baik saat latihan maupun seusai pertandingan, Yukimura abadikan dalam sebuah album kecil – hasil jepretan Yagyuu yang dimintanya (dipaksanya) untuk selalu membawa kamera digital kemana-mana semenjak Yukimura keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Wah, mereka kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya??" tanya Yukimura saat melihat foto para anggotanya.

"Kudengar, Yagyuu sudah menjadi manager di sebuah perusahaan," ujar Sanada.

"Oya? Dimana??"

"Tokyo,"

"Wah, hebat! Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?? Oia, Niou sedang ada di Perancis kan??"

"Sedang apa dia di sana??"

"Entahlah, yang jelas sebulan lalu, Ia mengirimkanku kartu pos dari Paris,"

"Curang! Aku tidak,"

Yukimura hanya tertawa kecil melihat pipi Sanada menggelembung kayak ikan buntal.

"Dan yang lainnya, pasti sudah mempunyai jalannya masing-masing…" gumam Yukimura dengan pandangannya yang menjadi sayu.

"Iya…"

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak sampai…

"Genichirou! Lihat!"

Sanada langsung tersentak menjadi panik, "ada apa??"

Yukimura tersenyum lebar, "ini kan foto kita berdua," Yukimura menujuk satu lembar foto yang tergambar dirinya dengan Sanada. Hanya berdua. Tampaklah sosok mereka yang saling menghadap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang alami. Sepertinya foto ini tanpa mereka sadari telah terpotret oleh Yagyuu.

"Lihatlah sang _fukubuchou_…" Yukimura menirukan mimik wajah Sanada yang kaku kayak es batu.

Sanada tertawa kecil, "aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku pernah menjadi wakilmu," gumam Sanada saat Yukimura yang bersandar di dadanya membuka-buka halaman berikutnya.

"Aku pun tidak sadar kalau sudah 11 tahun kita lewati bersama…" gumam Yukimura sambil menyusun kembali ingatannya saat pertama kali bertemu Sanada.

"Tapi aku selalu sadar kalau…" kedua tangannya yang besar menutup album tersebut yang menyebabkan Yukimura menoleh padanya, "… aku sudah mencintaimu dari awal kita bertemu…"

"Genichirou…" Yukimura menyadari nafas mereka yang saling bertemu.

"Selamanya, Seiichi…"

Yukimura membiarkan _fukubuchou_ itu melumat bibirnya. Begitu dalam dan membuatnya ingin tenggelam dalam rangkulan Sanada yang sanggup melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Yukimura pun perlahan menutup matanya, dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk laki-laki itu. Sanada makin mendorong Yukimura dan kini tubuh Yukimura pun tepat berada dibawahnya.

Sejenak Sanada melepas ciumannya setelah melihat Yukimura dengan nafas memburu. Yukimura pun membuka matanya, dan mendapati Sanada dengan tatapan _'aku ingin memilikimu, Seiichi,'_

Nafas mereka berdua mulai terasa memburu. Ruangan menjadi serasa panas. Titik-titik peluh Sanada membasahi lantai. Yukimura menjadi bimbang saat Sanada mulai menciumi lehernya dan tangannya menyusup dibalik kemeja orange-nya. Nafasnya begitu terasa di permukaan kulit telinganya.

"Genichirou…" Yukimura bangkit dan terduduk. Gesturenya menyatakan kalau Ia menolak untuk melakukannya bersama Sanada.

"Kenapa??" tersirat wajah kecewa di raut muka Sanada.

Yukimura tersenyum – senjata terampuhnya, "ini.. hampir waktunya makan malam. Aku… siapkan makan malam dulu ya?"

Tanpa bisa menolak, Sanada mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kita bereskan kardus-kardus ini dulu," senyumnya sambil membawa kembali kardus yang barusan diletakkannya ke gudang.

_Jika aku melakukannya lebih jauh, aku pasti takkan bisa melepaskan Genichirou…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Terima kasih atas makanannya..." Sanada mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dihadapan wajahnya.

Yukimura memandang manis wajah Sanada yang dihadapannya, sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Aku, mau mandi dulu..." gumam Sanada sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yukimura masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Genichirou..." tanpa sadar Yukimura memanggil Sanada.  
"Ya?" Sanada pun menoleh.  
"Ah... Tidak. Tidak jadi..." Yukimura langsung memunggungi Sanada.

_"Aku hanya tidak bisa minta maaf padamu, Sanada,"_

Yukimura hanya bisa terduduk di ruang TV. Acara TV pun tak sedikit pun ditolehnya karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak mandi??" tiba-tiba Sanada duduk disisinya.  
"Ah, sudah. Tadi," jawabnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

Lalu, mereka berdua pun duduk terdiam. Sunyi. Hanya suara TV yang mewarnai ruangan bercat putih ini.

"Sanada, maafkan aku," lirih Yukimura.  
"Atas?"  
"Kejadian tadi..."

Sanada tersenyum, "kau masih mengingatnya?"

Yukimura mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak memaksamu. Semua butuh waktu," Sanada merangkul Yukimura, "bersandarlah disini lebih lama lagi..." Sanada menarik kepala laki-laki itu ke atas bahunya.

_When all you know seems so far away_

_And everything is temporary, rest your head_

_"Jika ku didekat mu, semua terasa tenang, Sanada..."_

_I'm permanent..._

_

* * *

  
_

Yukimura tersadar dipagi yang cerah dan diatas kasur hangat, dan mendapati dirinya di sisi Sanada.

"Eh??" Yukimura tersadar, _"seharusnya, semalam aku tertidur di ruang TV...!?"_ Yukimura bangkit dari tidurnya. Sejenak menatap lekat Sanada yang masih tertidur pulas disisinya.

_"Apa... Jangan-jangan ia yang menggendongku kesini?"_ tanya Yukimura dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja, Yukimura teringat akan sesuatu.

"Yak ampun! Jam 8!" Yukimura jadi panik sendiri.

Sanada terbangun dengan ogah-ogahan, "kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku... Telat kuliah..."

Sanada menguap -- melepas kantuknya, "he!? Telat??!" Sanada langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, "cepat bersiap! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Ah, tidak usah! Hari ini, kau ada pekerjaan kan?"  
"Jangan bodoh! Aku akan mengantarmu!" bentak Sanada.

Yukimura hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Sanada.

"Jika perlu dijemput, telpon aku..."  
"Ah, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu??"  
"Hari ini aku pulang cepat,"  
"Maaf merepotkanmu. Gara-gara aku bangun telat, kau jadi terlambat ke kantor," Yukimura tetap tidak bergeming walau mobil Sanada sudah memasuki lingkungan kampus.

"Kita..." ucap Sanada, "kita yang terlambat..."

Lalu Sanada mengecup kening Yukimura yang sebagian tertutup rambut biru ikal nya.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu…"

"Kau seperti baru kenalan denganku. Kita sudah selalu bersama-sama sejak dulu. Tidak ada kata 'merepotkan' lagi diantara kita,"

Yukimura mengangguk – tanda mengerti.

"Nah, aku pergi kerja dulu…" senyumnya sambil kembali bersiap membawa mobil tersebut.

"Genichirou, tunggu…"

Sebelum Sanada menutup kaca pintunya, Yukimura sudah melaluinya untuk memberikan ciuman selamat jalan di pipinya, "hati-hati ya… aku… akan menyiapkan makan malam yang enak nanti…"

Nampak jelas wajah Sanada yang bersemburat merah – tersipu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya,"

* * *

Tugas mencuci piring sudah kerjaan Yukimura setiap mereka selesai makan. Sambil memikirkan banyak hal, Yukimura selalu bersenandung kecil sambil membilasi piring-piring bulat tersebut dengan kucuran air dari keran.

"Seiichi," tiba-tiba kedua lengan Sanada melingkupi pinggangnya yang kecil saat dirinya tengah asik dalam urusan _nge-DJ_.

"He?! Kenapa, Genichirou??"

"Aku… begitu merindukanmu malam ini…"

"Genichirou…"

Sanada diam. Hanya menyesap wewangian parfum yang dipakai Yukimura sehabis mandi tadi melalui tengkuk nya yang semulus porselen.

"Genichirou, tolong lepaskan…" Yukimura mulai tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

Namun Sanada malam mencium leher Yukimura lebih ganas lagi.

_"Genichirou, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi jika kau lakukan lebih jauh… _"desahnya dalam hati.

"Seiichi, kuminta hanya malam ini saja…"

---Plakk!!

Tanpa sadar Yukimura menampar pipi Sanada. Sanada pun membelalak. Tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Yukimura terhadap dirinya.

"Apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya untukmu, Seiichi??"

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Sanada pun pergi dari hadapan Yukimura.

_Aku yang menjijikan, Sanada…_

Sanada pergi. Entah kemana. Yukimura menunggunya sendirian di ruang tamu, namun laki-laki itu tak kunjung pulang sampai dirinya jatuh tertidur.

_Will you think that you're all alone_

_When no one's there to hold your hand?_

_

* * *

  
_

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Yukimura terbangun diatas kasur yang hangat dan sinar matahari yang menembus celah-celah gorden perak yang menutup kedua daun jendela di kamar Sanada. Namun pagi ini, tanpa Sanada di sampingnya – dan tanpa acara telat ke tempat kuliah.

"Masih jam 6 pagi…" gumamnya sambil terduduk diatas kasur tersebut.

"_Genichirou pasti masih marah denganku soal semalam_," Yukimura pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Semuanya tampak tenang. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan dengan menuruni tangga – ke ruang TV. Ditemukannyalah Sanada masih tertidur diatas sofa putihnya.

"_Ya ampun… sampai tertidur diatas sofa segala…_" Yukimura pun menarik selimut yang sudah melorot sampai betis Sanada untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, "_ku yakin hari ini kau sedang libur. Istirahatlah Genichirou…_"

Yukimura pun bergegas mandi untuk berangkat kuliah – tanpa diantarkan Sanada.

Disiapkannya kopi pagi untuk Sanada yang masih bermimpi ditempat yang sama dan koran paginya. Ditutupnya pintu rumah sederhana tersebut pelan-pelan – agar tidak mengganggu sang Emperor dari tidur nyenyaknya, "aku berangkat, Genichirou," bisiknya.

Matahari bersinar redup pagi ini. Rupanya masih berkabut dimusim semi kali ini.

"Hampir musim gugur," gumam Yukimura sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Tidak kusangka seberat ini perjalanan ke halte bus,"_ keluhnya dalam hati. Belum lagi Yukimura harus melewati jalanan yang bising dan penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di Kamis pagi ini. Belum lagi, Yukimura sempat tertinggal bus pemberangkatan pertama.

"_Daripada telat ke kampus, lebih baik aku menaiki taksi untuk pergi ke stasiun,"_ pikir Yukimura sambil menyetop sebuah taksi. Dan hal ini pun menguras dompetnya secara drastis. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, sempat macet ditengah perjalanan.

"_Kereta jurusan Yokohama segera berangkat dalam waktu 5 menit lagi_," mendengar pemberitahuan itu, Yukimura langsung berlari menerobos ke dalam stasiun tanpa sempat mengambil uang kembalian dari pembayaran taksinya.

"_Gawat! Padahal aku sudah berangkat sepagi mungkin!! Hari ini kan pelajaran soisologinya Mitsuhashi-sama!!_" umpatnya menyebut dosen paling killer di tahun ke limanya di Kanagawa University.

"_Kereta menuju Kanagawa-ku, akan segera berangkat. Bagi penumpang yang masih berada di luar kereta, dipersilahkan masuk,_"

Yukimura terus memacu kecepatan berlarinya walau kini dadanya terasa sedikit sakit – karena terlalu dipaksakan.

Dan…

**---Brakk!!**

Yukimura dapat memasuki kereta tepat pada waktunya dengan mengorbankan kaki kanannya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja kakinya tergores pembatas pintu kereta yang menyebabkan permukaan kulitnya kini menghasilkan serat-serat tetesan darah.

"Argh… sakitnya…" erangnya dalam hati. Lalu Yukimura mengadah pada langit biru melalui kereta yang kini tengah melaju.

"_Aku tanpa Genichirou, bukanlah apa-apa…"_

Begitu kereta berhenti, Yukimura langsung bergegas menuju kampusnya. Namun ditengah 'pelarian' Yukimura baru tersadar, "Ah! Seharusnya kubawa hasil presentasiku hari ini!!" Yukimura bisa menggambarkan wajah garang dosen tersebut dalam kepalanya.

"Ah! Lebih baik tidak bawa daripada terlambat!!" Yukimura melanjutkan 'lari pagi'nya kearah kampusnya.

"Aku… telat," ucap Yukimura saat melihat dosen tersebut tengah sibuk bercuap-cuap di depan siswanya – yang sebagian besar tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Bawa hasil presentasi kemarin??" Tanya Mitsuhashi-sensei _to the point_.

Yukimura menggeleng pelan.

"Keluar kamu! Jangan ikuti pelajaran saya sebelum menunjukkan hasil presentasi itu…" Mitsuhashi-sensei membalikan badannya – memunggungi muridnya itu, "dan itu… jika kau berhasil membuatku terkesima…"

Yukimura berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor kampus. Ternyata, hari ini sangat berat jika Ia jalani sendirian.

"_Hari ini, Cuma ada mata kuliah'nya Mitsuhashi-sensei saja. Kalau sudah ditolak masuk begini, lebih baik pulang saja…"_ pikirnya, _"tapi… apa aku masih pantas untuk kembali ketempat itu??" _Yukimura menghentikan langkahnya_._

"_Ah iya, lebih baik aku pulang saja dan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Aku pulang…" ucapnya saat melewati pagar rumah.

"Selamat datang," ucap Sanada yang sudah siap di depan pintu – tanpa senyum.

Yukimura memandang sejenak laki-laki tersebut, lalu berjalan sembari menunduk.

"Tunggu," Sanada menghalangi jalan masuk Yukimura, lalu berlutut dihadapannya, "ini apa??" Sanada mengangkat kain yang menutupi luka di kaki Yukimura.

"Ah… Itu hanya tergores saja," ujar Yukimura miris.

"Hanya tergores!!?" Sanada mulai naik darah, "kenapa tidak membangunkanku pagi ini untuk mengantarmu kuliah?! Jadinya seperti ini kan??!!"

Yukimura terdiam – merasa bersalah.

"Aku… aku pikir, aku tidak pantas untuk merepotkanmu lagi,"

"Pemikiran macam apa itu!? Bodoh sekali!" Sanada bangkit dan menatap lekat Yukimura yang berusaha lari dari pandangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada kata 'merepotkan' diantara kita berdua! Titik!"

Tanpa disangka Sanada membopong Yukimura ke dalam rumahnya.

"He?! Sanada! Tunggu!"

"Diamlah, kalau kau berontak, kita berdua bisa jatuh!"

"Tapi…"

"Mau bilang 'merepotkan'??"

Lalu Sanada menaruh Yukimura diatas sofa putih yang ada di depan TV.

"Kenapa ceroboh sekali sih??" Sanada ngedumel sambil membersihkan luka goresan tersebut.

"Aku… sempat terlambat karena macet…"

"Huh! Jika saja aku mengantarkanmu…"

Suasana menjadi hening.

"_Seiichi, minta maaflah padanya…_" kata hatinya.

"Genichirou…" Yukimura memanggil lirih Sanada yang tengah sibuk membalut lukanya dengan perban putih.

"Hm??" deham Sanada tanpa menoleh pada Yukimura – tanda Ia mendegar panggilan sang Buchou.

"Sudah saatnya aku jujur padamu," kedua tangannya mengangkat wajah Sanada yang kini lebih rendah 15 cm darinya – karena Sanada duduk lebih rendah dari Yukimura.

"Genichirou… sesungguhnya, aku sangat mencintaimu…" mengatakannya saja membuat Yukimura tersesak dalam kepedihan, "aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengajakku untuk hidup bersama dan menikah…"

Sanada terdiam – tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Yukimura.

"Andai saja penyakit ini tidak menghampiriku lagi, aku pasti akan bilang 'ya', dan kita berdua pasti sudah menikah saat ini…" bulir-bulir airmata menggenang diujung kelopak matanya yang sayu.

"Apa maksudmu, Seiichi??"

"Aku… mengidap Guillain Barre, lagi…"

"Apa??"

"Penyakitku ini… kambuh lagi, Genichirou. Penyakitku ini, lebih parah dari 8 tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak mau kan, menikah dengan orang yang waktu hidupnya sudah divonis sekian hari??"

Sanada membelalak tak percaya.

"Bohong,"

"Maka itu, Genichirou… aku… tidak boleh menyentuhmu… karena aku takut melukaimu," tangis Yukimura.

"Dasar egois!!"

Yukimura tersentak dengan bentakan Sanada.

"Kau pikir dengan cara seperti ini aku tidak akan terluka? Dengan cara seperti ini aku akan bahagia? Kau sudah menyakitiku, Seiichi,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu..."

"Tapi kenyataannya iya! Kau menyakitiku dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Yukimura tertunduk. Apa yang harus diperbuatnya jika Sanada jadi semarah ini.

"Sudahlah, kau harus istirahat," Sanada meletakkan kedua kaki Yukimura diatas sofa sehingga tubuhnya kini terbaring sepenuhnya diatas sofa putih tersebut.

"Genichiro..." Yukimura menarik lengan kekar Sanada saat ia hendak pergi, "aku memang egois... Tapi, aku... Aku sangat membutuhkanmu..."

Sanada membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Tetaplah disini, Genichirou..."

"Itulah yang ku inginkan darimu. Jadilah egois... hanya terhadap ku..." Sanada tersenyum simpul.

--- BRUKKH!

Sanada mencium bibir Yukimura yang tergetar.

"Ungh...." Yukimura hanya bisa mendesah dalam basahnya mulut Sanada.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa singkatnya hidupmu..."

Dibukalah T-shirt yang menutupi tubuh atas mulus Yukimura.

Sejenak Sanada melepas ciumannya -- memberi nafas sesaat pada Yukimura yang kewalahan menghadapi keganasan Sanada.

Wajah Yukimura begitu manis hari ini -- nampak tak berdaya dengan semburat merahnya dan bibir mungilnya yang basah. Dengan sigap Sanada menciumi daerah sensitif sang Buchou; leher dan tengkuknya. Yukimura semakin tidak karuan menerima perlakuan ini.

Desahannya makin membuat Sanada beringas hingga menjelajahi bagian dada mulus Yukimura, sambil melepas seluruh pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Yukimura.

"Nnnhhh... Genichirou.."

Lalu, Sanada melepas kemeja kelabunya. Tampaklah bulir-bulir keringat di permukaan tubuhnya. Keadaan semakin memanas.

(**author**: gue udah mimisan neh... gak kuaaatt… =.,=)

Sanada kembali mencium leher Yukimura, sehingga meninggalkan _'Kiss Mark'_ di leher yang jenjang nan mulus tersebut, yang sempat membuat Yukimura mengerang manja. Sanada kembali berhenti. Menikmati pemandangan di depannya; tubuh Yukimura yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Perlahan Yukimura membuka matanya yang tadi sempat tertutup karena menahan perasaan aneh ini; sakit, tapi nikmat. Dilihatnya Sanada yang masih belum apa-apa, sementara dirinya sudah tak berdaya.

"Curang kau, Genichirou..."

Yukimura mendorong dan menindih tubuh Sanada.

"Seiichi..." giliran Sanada yang mendesah. Namun tidak lama karena Yukimura keburu menguncinya dengan ciumannya.

(**author**: "Niouu~!! Ambilin gue ember!! Cepet ember!! Buat nampung darah mimisan gueee!!")

Sambil 'membuat' _'kiss mark'_ Yukimura melucuti kain yang melekat di tubuh sang Emperor.

"Akh! Seiichi...!" erang Sanada saat Yukimura sampai ke daerah pribadinya, "Seiichi... hentikan... nnhhh..."

Yukimura tidak mendegar erangan Sanada. Ia terus menjelajahi inci demi inci tubuh tersebut.

"Seiichi hentikan…mmnnhh… Kalau tidak… Aaakkhh~!!" seketika itu juga Sanada mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi seisi mulut Yukimura.

"Kita impas," senyum Yukimura.

Sanada mendesis penuh kenikmatan, "belum… belum berakhir. Aku belum kalah…" Sanada mendekap Yukimura dengan kehangatan ditengah semilir angin musim gugur. Yukimura menikmatinya. Kucuran keringat yang mengalir, deru nafas Sanada yang memburu, dan sentuhan kulit mereka berdua yang terasa begitu hangat.

Ia merasakan hangatnya kecupan Sanada di tengkuknya, lembutnya sapuan jemari besar tersebut di seluruh punggungnya.

"Nnghh…!! Mnnhh….!! Ahh~~kkhh…" Yukimura menggelinjang seketika ketika Ia merasakan sebuah benda hangat yang tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya.

(**author**: Niouu~!! Ember keduaaa~!! Cepeett~!! .,)

"Sanada, sakitt…" desahnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Wajar saja bagi Yukimura jika merasa sakit.

"Jangan tegang, Seiichi…" bisik Sanada mesra sambil menghentikan 'kepunyaannnya' yang sudah ada dalam tubuh Yukimura – untuk sejenak membiasakan Yukimura dengan 'kehadiran' dirinya dalam tubuhnya.

Yukimura mencengkram erat baju Sanada yang bertebaran dekat dirinya – berusaha terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Nnnghhh… Genichirou… tidak apa-apa… aku… tidak apa-apa…" rintihnya. Walau sakit, Ia tetap ingin merasakannya sampai akhir.

"Aku akan lebih lembut lagi…"

Perlahan Sanada bergerak didalam tubuh Yukimura. Begitu lembut sehingga perlahan-lahan Yukimura merasakan kenikmatan itu. Masih bermandikan desahan dan peluh, Sanada mengecup bibir Yukimura yang meracau tak jelas karena merasakan dirinya.

"Genichirou…. hhhnn… lagi… lebih keras…nnhhh…mmhh…" pintanya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

(**Author**: *mati karena mimisan*

**Niou**: Wooyy!! Bangoonn~!! Itu! Itu! Belon selesee~!!

**Author**: *masih mati*

**Niou**: Entar gue kasih Kanetan deehh~~

**Author**: *bangun lagi, lanjut!*)

Sanada makin mempercepat ritme pergerakannya yang membuat Yukimura makin merintih tidak karuan.

"Akh! Akh! Seiichi… aku… akan keluar…" desah Sanada.

"Mmnhhh… Genichirou… Hhhnnhhh!!"

Sekejap itu juga, mereka berdua mencapai klimaks.

"Hhh… Seiichi…" Sanada mengecup kening Yukimura yang sudah basah karena peluh yang menetes. Diusapnya rambut ikal biru tersebut. Pendaran amethyst dalam matanya kini memudar. Yukimura tertidur karena kelelahan. Namun jemari tangannya masih erat menggenggam tangan kiri Sanada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seiichi…"

* * *

**Aiko no Note**:Konnichiwa, minna-san... (^.,^)v *ngelapin sisa-sisa darah mimisan*

Maaaafff banget, baru sampai sini, atau lebih tepatnya '_sampai sini dulu, ya?_' Author bedon ini gak kuat kalo besok harus ke **PMI Bogor** buat minta kantong **darah golongan O positif** (gak ada duit bo, buat belinye~)

Sebenernya, gak cuma adegan SMUT ent YAOI aja. Aiko pengen bikin '_bagaimanakah akhirnya?? Kisah cinta Sanada dan Yukimura sampe akhir??_'

Mau berakhir bahagia?? atau tragis?? mohon Review-nya... m(_"_)m Onegaishimasu!!


	2. Farewell

**Part 2...**

"Pagi…" Yukimura menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi ruangan kamar yang pagi ini berasa dingin. AC dari semalam tidak dimatikan.

Sanada membuka sedikit matanya, dan menutupnya kembali setelah melihat Yukimura sedang membuka jendela. Rupanya sinar matahari pagi ini membuatnya silau, "pagi,"

Sanada kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal.

"Ayo bangun, hari ini kau ada _meeting_, kan??" rajuk Yukimura sambil sedikit-demi-sedikit melorotin selimut putih yang melindungi tubuh Sanada dari kejamnya AC kamar, sampai akhirnya benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

"Hari ini, kau ada kuliah?" Sanada terpaksa bangun walau matanya masih merem.

"Tidak, aku libur," jawabnya sambil mengumpulkan cucian hari ini.

Sanada pun ngesot ke kamar mandi karena jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan jam 7 pagi.

Pagi yang biasa. Pagi yang bahagia.

"Aku malas pergi ke kantor," keluh Sanada diatas meja makan.

"Kenapa??"

"Aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi bersama mu,"

"Ah, jangan begitu," Yukimura tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana … kalau besok kita kita melihat pesta kembang api?"

"He?? Memangnya ada??"

"Agak jauh dari sini, sih…"

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu…"

Sanada tersenyum, melihat manisnya wajah Yukimura yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jaa, aku… berangkat dulu," Sanada beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cepat pulang ya," Yukimura mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di rumah," ceramah Sanada sambil siap-siap untuk berangkat, "kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saja aku,"

Yukimura terdiam. Ia merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Seiichi??" Sanada menarik beberapa langkah kearahnya, "kenapa??" tatapannya menjadi cemas saat melihat Yukimura hanya diam saja.

"Ah, tidak. Aku… aku hanya melamun saja. Maafkan aku,"

"Kalau ada yang salah, katakan saja padaku,"

"Iyah…" Yukimura mengatupkan matanya sekali, "nah… sekarang, berangkatlah. Sudah siang,"

"Aku… pergi dulu,"

**--- BRUKHH!!**

Yukimura hanya melihat langit-langit putih dan merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur. Ia tidak ingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yang terakhir Ia ingat adalah sosok Sanada yang mnghampirinya dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran.

Dan sosok itu kini ada disebelahnya – duduk tertidur dengan menggenggam erat tangan kirinya yang di-infus.

"Ah, akhirnya masuk rumah sakit lagi…" keluhnya dalam hati sambil memandangi tarian guguran daun maple yang sudah menjadi orange. Se-orange matahari senja itu.

"Sanada, kau tidak apa-apa??" tanya Yukimura saat melihat laki-laki itu bangun karena usapan tangannya dirambutnya yang tertiup angin senja.

"Kamu yang kenapa-napa?!" Sanada panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Jatuh pingsan seperti itu baik-baik saja??"

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Genichirou??"

"Penyebaran penyakitmu… sudah mencapai anggota gerak,"

Yukimura menghela nafas. Seulas senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hidupku singkat ya??" ujarnya dengan bibir tergetar sambil menatap orang di sudut cakrawala.

"Jangan bilang begitu…" Sanada merangkulnya dari belakang, "kau akan hidup selamanya, Seiichi…"

Yukimura memegang kedua tangan yang melingkari bahunya tersebut – memberinya kehangatan, "semoga saja…"

Suasana menjadi hening – dan menjadi sangat mendukung. Sanada merapatkan kedua jarak wajah mereka dan,

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi??" tanya Yukimura tba-tiba.

"Aku… bolos,"

Yukimura langsung manyun, "kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu untukku, Genichirou…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Lagi, simfoni angin membungkus mereka.

"Kau tau, Genichirou… apa yang membuatku bertahan seperti ini??" Yukimura mencari pandangan mata Sanada, "karena aku melihat semangat mu, Genichirou…"

Sanada yang kini terdiam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Genichirou…" Yukimura tertawa kecil, "maafkan aku, kalau malam ini kau harus tidur sendirian di rumah…"

* * *

Esoknya, seperti biasa sanada mampir ke Rumah Sakit sepulangnya dari kantor. Di bulan September ini, hujan lagi rajin mengguyur Kanagawa.

"Hujan lagi..." gumam Sanada saat keluar dari mobilnya.

Jarak parkiran dengan lobby Rumah Sakit lumayan jauh. Mau tak mau, Ia harus merelakan jas nya basah untuk lari menerobos hujan.

"Baiklah..." Sanada berlari menuju gedung Rumah Sakit tersebut sambil melindungi sebuket kecil bunga '_verbenna_' ungu ditangannya.

Cukup melelahkan baginya untuk menerobos hujan sejauh 50 meter. Dan Ia pun memilih untuk berjalan saja sesampainya di dalam Rumah Sakit.

_"Ah, basah sedikit tak apa,"_ batinnya saat melihat Verbena ungu tersebut basah.

"_Team dokter untuk pasien kamar 816, harap ke ruangan segera! Sekali lagi...._" terdengar pemberitahuan melalui pengeras suara. Sekejap kemudian Sanada melihat beberapa team dokter yang berlarian.

_"Itu kamar Seiichi!"_ Sanada langsung berlari menuju kamar Yukimura. Tak peduli seberapa orang yang menyerapahinya karena ketergesa-gesaannya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sanada langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Yukimura.

**---BRAKK!!**

"Genichirou?" Yukimura menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Seiichi? Kau... Tidak apa-apa?" Sanada jadi salah tingkah.  
"Aku... Maksudmu?"  
"Tadi, ada keadaan darurat... Di kamar 816..."

Yukimura menahan tawa, "kamar ini kan, 618, Genichirou,"

Sanada tertunduk, wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku Genichirou..." Yukimura menarik sebuah handuk yang ada diatas meja disebelah kirinya, dan menarik kakinya hingga menjuntai jatuh dari atas kasur.

"Seiichi!" Sanada langsung berlari menghampiri Yukimura, saat pemuda itu berusaha untuk berjalan kearahnya. Dan Yukimura, terjatuh dalam pelukan Sanada yang berlutut di lantai.

"Ya ampun, sampai basah-basahan begini..." senyum Yukimura sembari mengelap bulir-bulir air hujan yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat yang ada di dahi Sanada.

Sanada diam dengan perlakuan Yukimura tersebut.

"Wah, kau membawa _Verbenna_ ya?" Yukimura menemukan bunga yang kini kelopaknya telah berguguran, "kau pasti susah payah membawanya tadi. Ku taruh di vas dulu ya," Yukimura mencoba untuk berdiri dan jalan.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ah..." Sanada menahan tangan Yukimura untuk tidak berdiri.

"Aku sedang berusaha, Genichirou" senyum Yukimura, "aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi pengantin mu yang baik,"

Sanada menundukkan pandangannnya, dan menyesap tangan tersebut, tangan yang selalu memberinya kehangatan. Dengan halus, ditariknya tangan itu, sehingga kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuh.

Yukimura terlarut dalam permainan lidah Sanada. Tanpa disadari olehnya, kedua tangan kiri Sanada menyelinap di kedua kalinya.

"Nnnhh..."

Dan Sanada pun membawa Yukimura keatas kasur tadi tanpa melepas seinci pun ciuman mereka.

"Istirahatlah, Seiichi..." Sanada memenangkan Yukimura dengan kecupan di dahi nya.

"Genichirou..." pendaran amethyst ungu tersebut, kini jauh menerawang ke angkasa, "aku sedang membayangkan upacara pernikahan kita..." ujarnya antusias.

Sanada Genichirou, duduk dan mendengarkannya.

"Aku membayangkan gereja yang diwarnai dentingan lonceng dan kamu yang menungguku didepan altar," senyum bahagia terulas.

_"Begini kali ya, wajah Seiichi di hari pernikahan kita nanti,"_ pikir Sanada.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Genichirou?"

Sanada terbangun dari lamunannya, "kalau aku... Aku hanya membayangkan dirimu disampingku saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku..."

Yukimura tersipu. Wajahnya pemerah buah plum dimusim semi.

_And everything it was surely change_

_Even if I tell you I wouldn't go_

Esoknya, Sanada datang seperti biasanya. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Namun hari ini agak telat. Siang tadi, ia mampir ke kantor catatan sipil; mengambil surat catatan pernikahan. Hatinya terus bergumam memikirkan ekspresi Yukimura saat dirinya menyerahkan selembar kertas putih ini padanya nanti.

"Seiichi, lihat apa yang..." kata-kata Sanada terhenti saat dirinya melihat kasur di kamar perawatan Yukimura sudah rapi. Dan Yukimura tidak ada di atas kasur tersebut. Entah berapa kemungkinan yang ada dipikiran Sanada. Ia langsung keluar kamar dan mencari Yukimura.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perawat yang menemukan Sanada sedang kelimpungan.

"Kemana pasien kamar ini??" tanya Sanada panik.

"Oh, Yukimura-san ya? " perawat tersebut buka-buka catatannya, "beberapa jam yang lalu, baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang ICU,"

Tanpa berterima kasih, Sanada langsung berlari ke ruang ICU yang berada satu lantai dibawah tingkat lantai kamar Yukimura.

Sampailah Sanada pada ruangan yang berdinding kaca tersebut. Kaca yang menampakkan tubuh Yukimura yang sedang tergolek lemah. Lebih rapuh dari seorang Yukimura yang selalu tegar menghadapi keegoisan dirinya.

Banyak selang yang berada disekitar tubuh tersebut, salah satunya kini ada dalam tubuh menunjukkan kerja jantung Yukimura yang stabil, serta alat pernafasan yang berembun, seiring dihelanya nafas.

_"Seiichi..."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Penyakit Yukimura-kun, sudah merambah ke bagian pernafasan…" jelas sang dokter di ruangannya.

"Apa masih tertolong??"

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas, "kami sudah berusaha maksimal. Namun, peluang untuk sembuh, tubuh pasien-lah yang menentukan. Kita serahkan saja pada Yukimura-kun untuk berjuang,"

---

_I know he's living in hell every single day_

_So I ask, oh god is there somewhere for me to take his place??"_

---

"Seiichi…" Sanada hanya bisa membisikkan kata-katanya melalui kaca pemisah antara ruang dirinya dengan ruang ICU; dengan Yukimura.

"Bukalah matamu…" pinta Sanada setengah berbisik.

Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, perlahan Yukimura membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sanada. Senyumnya yang lemah, langsung menghapus prasangka-prasangka buruk yang sedang dipikirkan Sanada.

Sanada menempelkan tangannya pada dinding kaca tersebut, dan dibalas dengan uluran tangan Yukimura yang hendak menggapai dirinya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu… karena itu… berjuanglah… Jangan tinggakan aku sendirian"

* * *

Sore yang cerah di awal Oktober...

Sore ini pun seperti biasa, Sanada mengunjungi Yukimura yang masih tergolek di kasur Rumah Sakit.

Hari ini, Yukimura sedang diperiksa. Kemarin kesadarannya pulih, dan menunjukkan peningkatan yang cukup membahagiakan Sanada.

Sanada tersenyum melalui pembatas kaca tersebut, dan Yukimura membalasnya.

"Anda boleh masuk dan menemuinya, kok..." ujar seorang perawat yang tauk-tauk udah dibelakang punggung Sanada.

"Eh??" Sanada masih shock ternyata si suster kayak setan yang pake_ shunpo_ (jalan cepet)

"Silahkan, tapi tolong pakai baju pelindung dan masker ya..."

---

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini??" tanya Yukimura saat Sanada memasuki ruangan ICU -- membelah jarak yang selama ini dipisahkan kaca besar tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian," Sanada duduk di sisi Yukimura.

Yukimura meringis.

"Genichirou, aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu..." pinta Yukimura.

"Iya nanti. Saat kau sembuh nanti," ujar Sanada sembari mengusap punggung tangan Yukimura.

"Aku mau sekarang..."

"Seiichi! Pikirkanlah dirimu sekarang! Pikirkanlah kesembuhan mu,"

Yukimura terdiam. Sesaat ia mengatur nafas, karena agak sulit baginya untuk berbicara. Syndrom ini sudah menguasai seluruh sistem pernafasannya.

"Genichirou, aku tidak tertolong lagi..." airmatanya berurai setetes demi setetes, "ini permintaan terakhirku. Kumohon,"

Sanada mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan nanar amethyst tersebut. Yukimura yang menangis, membuat hatinya perih.

"Kumohon, Genichirou... Kumohon..."

Dengan berat hati, Sanada menyetujui permintaan Yukimura itu, "tapi kau jangan berjalan," kedua lengan kekar Sanada membawa tubuh tersebut pergi.

---

_Will you think that you're all alone_  
_When no one's there to hold your hand..._

---

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Yukimura dirawat. Dibaringkannya tubuh Yukimura dibawah sebuah pohon, dan menghadap matahari yang sebentar lagi tidur di ufuk barat.

"Disini, aku merasa baikan..." senyum Yukimura yang berusaha untuk mencairkan wajah cemas Sanada.

Walau khawatir. Walau takut, Sanada pun tersenyum dan memakaikan jas nya pada Yukimura. Karena ini sudah musim gugur, maka udara bisa jadi mendekati suhu musim dingin.

"Seiichi," Sanada duduk disisi Yukimura, "tadinya, aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu kemarin..." Sanada menyerahkan sepucuk kertas putih yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ada dalam saku nya.

"Wah... Catatan pernikahan kita!" Yukimura terkagum-kagum dengan surat yang berisi namanya dengan Sanada yang sedari dulu ingin sekali dilihatnya, "aku tidak percaya saat ini aku menggenggamnya," Yukimura diliputi rasa bahagia yang amat sangat.

---

_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry..._

---

"Seiichi, jangan pergi..." Sanada melingkarkan sebatang daun semanggi di jari manis Yukimura, "karena aku telah meminangmu..."

Yukimura menatap lekat semanggi berdaun empat tersebut.

"Ah, maaf... Aku tidak memberikan cincin yang lebih mahal," Sanada jadi salah tingkah.

"Tidak, Genichirou. Aku justru sangat bahagia..." Yukimura yang kini menarik Sanada dalam dekapannya, "terima kasih untuk selalu ada di sisiku..."

Sanada membalas pelukan Yukimura dengan menyelimuti pundak pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya. Aroma tubuh Yukimura yang bercampur dengan wangi musim gugur, membuatnya semakin ingin memeluknya lebih lama.

Dan angin senja membungkus tubuh mereka.

Sebuah simfoni yang begitu damai, dan lukisan yang romantis, mereka berdua mencumbu cakrawala.

"Aku bahagia dicintai orang sepertimu, Sanada. Dan aku bersyukur pernah bertemu denganmu..." bisik Yukimura.

Sesaat kemudian, Yukimura menutup mulutnya, ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa, Seiichi??"

Yukimura hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu sedikit terbatuk dan...

"Ya ampun! Seiichi!! Batukmu berdarah!!" Sanad langsung bergegas hendak membawa Yukimura kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak, Genichirou..." Yukimura menahan tangan Sanada untuk tidak pergi, "aku.... lebih suka disini,"

"Ini bukan masalah tempat!!"

"Kumohon... Tetaplah duduk di sini, Sanada..."

Sanada duduk dan menuruti permintaan Yukimura. Jemarinya menghapus bercak darah di sudut-sudut bibir Yukimura.

"Aku... Ingin ikut bersamamu..." pinta Sanada.  
"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku. Kau masih punya jalan hidup, Genichirou..." Yukimura kembali terbatuk karena memaksakan suaranya, "kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau kau akan meneruskan hidupmu..." telapak tangannya menghangatkan pipi Sanada, lalu dirinya terjatuh dalam dekapan Sanada.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya.

_"Selamat tinggal, Genichirou..."_

Sanada tidak segera menjawab. Hanya terdiam menikmati cumbuan angin senja. Bulir-bulir air mata disudut kelopak matanya mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih untuk pertemuan kita ini..." Sanada mengusap kepala Yukimura yang kini tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Wajahnya begitu tenang dengan seulas senyum tipis. Cerah.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau yang akan menjemputku nanti..." kecupnya mesra di kening Yukimura, "selamat jalan... Seiichi..."

_And everything seem so far away, temporary_  
_ Rest your head..._  
_ I'm permanent... I'm permanent..._

* * *

**Aiko no Note**: Huwaaahh~!! Selesai! Selesai!! *ngibrit langsung bikin teh* Uwaahh~!! Yatto... akhirnya deadline selesai!!

Oia lupa!!

**Otanjoubi Omodettou Gozaimasu, Yukimura-buchou**~!! *_peluk-peluk lempar kue ke wajah Sanada karena kalo ke wajah buchou terlalu cakeph_*

Sekalian deh, Fic terakhir ini menjadi hadiah ulang tahun buat Buchou tercintah di Rikkai~ *author gak modal!!*

Osh!! Selamat Ulang Tahun, Selamat panjang umur buchou~~ Semoga makin cantik *disosot raket* eh... cakep, dan makin langgeng karo Fuku-buchou~~ *dilempar bakiak*

Minna de!! Onegai!! Review please!! Osh!!


End file.
